One Night
by youtuber411
Summary: Adommy! WARNING: LEMON!


**Hey, its me. Yup. Me. So I had this idea, I don't know why, but here it is, this is my Adommy Oneshot. WARNNG: Full of lemon! ;) hope you enjoy it!**

**~youtuber411**

Isaac stopped me on my way out of the bus. "Tommy! Could you give this to Adam, I need him to fix this here, here, here, and here." he said pointing to various places on the crisp, white page of sheet music. "And remind him the rehearsal is tomorrow at noon at that little place we found the other night. Oh, and also, see if he can get Cam a new costume, hers ripped. Thanks, Tommy! I'm going to Starbucks, come join me when you're finished!" he bounded out the door.

I groaned and started to the back of the bus, where Adam's door rested closed.

I checked my watch. 7:45. Adam was most likely still sleeping. I knocked lightly on the door. No answer. I knocked louder, but got the same result. I tried the handle and the door slowly opened. It was dark inside. I entered and flipped the light switch.

Adam wasn't in his bed. He wasn't in the room actually. I heard the water running in his private bathroom. He must be showering. I walked over to his desk and opened the drawers, trying to find a sharpie so I could write him a note. All morning I've been in the mood for coffee from Starbucks. I didn't want to wait around for Adam to get out of the shower to tell him the news.

I opened another drawer and found a cell phone charger, a pair of sun glasses, and a tube of whitening toothpaste. What the heck? I opened another drawer and found a coffee cup. Adam can be so unorganized. Once he spent all day looking for his car keys and found them in the fridge after I finally persuaded him to eat something. I smiled as I fingered the cup. Oh how I love this man.

I was making my way over to his nightstand, not even looking for a sharpie anymore, when his phone vibrated, making me jump. I sighed with relief, but suddenly caught my breath. I hadn't heard the water stop and I didn't know Adam was out of the shower until I heard the bathroom door handle turn. Shit!

I ducked in his closet just in time as he strolled out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his torso and his hair damp. He couldn't see me, but I sure as hell could se him. I stayed quiet as he slid a deodorant stick across his underarms. It wasn't until he dropped his towel that I uttered a sound. I gasped, loudly, accidentally. Adam looked up, quickly.

I froze.

"Who's there?" I didn't reply. "Oh, you're not going to answer me?" he looked around the room, but it was obvious that the only place anybody could hide was the small closet. He walked closer towards it, trying to look through the crack in the door. He pried it open with his fingers.

"Oh. Hi Tommy." he walked back to the bed, where his comb was and began to run it through his black hair. All I could do was stand there and gape at him. He wasn't at all bothered that he was standing naked in a room alone with me? He looked up at me right as I looked away. I stared at the ceiling.

"Um.. Isaac told me to tell you that you need to fix this sheet music," I didn't bother to point out what needed to be fixed, "And rehearsal is gonna be at that place you found, I don't know what he's talking about, and Cam needs a new costume." There. I said it. Now I could really use some coffee.

"Like what you saw?"

I continued to stare at the ceiling, as if there was something there that was intriguing about it. "You're disgusting." I muttered.

He laughed. I wasn't sure what was so funny about this conversation, but he found something humorous about it. "Tommy." I continued to concentrate on the ceiling. "Tommy, look at me." I slowly brought my eyes off the very interesting ceiling and onto his face. His blue eyes bore into mine, seriously. "No, I _mean… look _at me."

"I don't know-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Tommy."

I swallowed hard. Yes… I knew. My eyes slowly traveled down, down, down, until they met his hardened cock, dripping with pre-cum. My eyes widened for a moment, taking in his size and length. I'm not sure how, but I managed to tear my eyes away from it and look back at his smirking face.

"Get on your knees." he commanded casually, as if he were telling me I just dropped a quarter. I obeyed and he circled me, testing me. He went all the way around twice. I couldn't stand it any more. I wanted to reach out and touch him. But he beat me to it. He faced me again, my face level with his hard cock.

I looked up at him, playing. "So, you're going to make me blow you? Isn't that the same thing as rape?" I raised one eyebrow, quizzically.

"It's not rape if your willing, Tommy Joe." he stroked the back of my head, then brought me to him, pushing his dick in my mouth, forcefully. I liked his roughness. It was sexy. I took his whole in my mouth, almost choking on his length. I licked furiously at it, then he pulled himself out of my mouth by my hair, and looked deep into my eyes.

"It's not rape if your willing, Tommy Joe." he repeated. I reached up and lightly brushed my fingertips over the back of his upper thighs, causing goose bumps to raise and shivers to run down his spine. I didn't need his hand to guide my head. This time, I'll do it. I took him in my mouth again and began to suck, slightly. He threw his head back and moaned. I sucked harder and bobbed my head up and down. His moans became louder, sending shivers down _my _spine. He began thrusting, roughly. "T-Tommy I-I… T- Oh god!" I could tell that he was almost there… and I was not stopping.

With one last hard thrust, and one more long moan, he came all over my mouth, convulsing. He brought my face up to him and kissed me passionately, tasting himself, greedily. He slid his hands down the front of my tight pants.

"You want me, Kitty?" I couldn't talk, all I could do was nod furiously. I wanted Adam to _touch _me… I wanted Adam to _choke _on me… I wanted Adam _inside _me… still kissing me, he pushed me backwards until we fell on the bed. He somehow managed to rip my shirt off without unattaching himself. He kissed and bit my bare chest, causing a series of moans to escape my lips. He pulled at the waist band of my pants with his teeth and undid the button.

"A-Adam, I-"

"Shh…" he pulled off my pants and smirked when he found out I wasn't wearing underwear. His smirk got bigger when he realized I was hard. Even I didn't know I was hard! I was to consistent on where Adam was putting his mouth, which was, by the way, inches from my hard cock.

"Adam, pl-please…" he wrapped his lips around the head. I moaned loudly. I could feel his lips tighten in a smirk around my hard. He moved back up and found my lips. I moaned as he grinded against me and gnawed on my bottom lip.

"Do you want me inside you, Glitterbaby?"

"Y-yes Adam, please, I-I'm begging you! Pl-please!" Adam got off me and opened his nightstand drawer. I caught my breath as he pulled out a can of lube and a condom. I'd never done anything like this! Was I ready?

He straddled me, feeling my muscles tense.

"It's ok, Glitterbaby… I'll be gentle…"

I let go into sweet surrender…


End file.
